Relocation
by Mrs.SMoony
Summary: This is a story that will follow my OC Evelyn through her adjustment from the American wizarding school Salem Witches' Institute to Hogwarts. I will be updating at least once a week, but more often than not there will probably be multiple updates a week.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there dumbfounded for a moment just staring at the wall. It really shouldn't have surprised me, being raised in the magical world I had learned that almost anything was possible. Truthfully, I thought Dumbledore had been joking about how to get on to the platform. I had fully expected that it wouldn't work and that I would simply crash into the wall, looking like a fool. However, I was pleasantly surprise to be looking around platform 9 3/4. _'Well it is magic…I should have known it'd work.'_ I laughed to myself suddenly feeling foolish for ever doubting it. I smiled at the sight before me. There were hundreds of students saying farewells to their parents and clambering to get on the train. They all seemed to be in such a rush. I felt a tinge of sadness that my parents couldn't see me off, but they had work to do and I completely understood. Being the daughter of two of America's best Aurors wasn't always easy. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, and let out a low whistle as I looked at the Hogwarts Express. Amara let out a loud hoot from her cage, as if agreeing with me. I smiled fondly at the black spotted eagle owl and slipped her a treat through the bars. "Don't worry girl, I'll let you out once we're on our way," I cooed. I looked back at the Hogwarts Express, it was a magnificent red engine that seemed to have no idea. I glanced at my watch and noted that I had about 20 minutes before the train left. _'Well at least I have time to find somewhere to sit…'_ I thought to myself. I let out a heavy sigh and started pushing my trolley towards the train. As I approached one of the doors I looked at my trunk wearily. _'Well…this is a bit of an obstacle…how the hell do I lift this onto the train…'_ Amara hooted again and it almost sounded like she was laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at the bird and examined my trunk. _'I can do this…'_ I told myself not very confidently.

"Need a hand?" I jumped and turned to see who had startled me. My eyes rested on a tall red head. He was at least 6 feet tall, making me feel very small at only 5'4. I smiled meekly. "Is that a yes or…" He asked amusement shining in his eyes. _'Oh thank Merlin!'_

I let out a light laugh, "Uhm… sorry. Yes, please if it isn't any trouble…" I said pushing my bangs out of my eyes nervously. He smiled and handed me Amara's cage. He lifted my trunk with ease and carried it onto the train. _'Strong bugger isn't he…'_ I smiled as he turned and offered me a hand up. I took it and climbed aboard the train. "Thank you, really." I said smiling appreciatively.

"No problem at all. Lucky my family got here early for once or who knows how long you'd have stood there." He joked smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah…doesn't seem like many people slow down around here…" I stated.

"Just call me your knight in shining armor," He smiled bowing, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'm George by the way," He said offering me his hand. I shook it and smiled examining his face a little closer. His complexion was clear and pale, except for some freckles across his cheeks, it suited him, his eyes were a wonderful deep brown, and his smile was bright and playful, and his flaming red hair seemed to suit him perfectly. He looked as though he was examining my features as well and suddenly I felt very self conscious.

"Oi! There you are George!" I heard someone yell. _'Thank Merlin, a distraction.'_ I peered around George and felt my mouth drop open slightly. George let out a low chuckle at my reaction and his smile broadened.

"This is my brother, Fred. Bet you would've never guessed we were related." He mused.

I laughed and looked back at him smiling, "Nope, never. You look nothing alike." I joked back. The twins smiled and I noticed that George's smile was just a little wider and more playful, while Fred's was more mischievous.

Fred looked me over, but I didn't feel self conscious as I had when George was looking at me. "You're not a first year…are you?" I laughed shaking my head 'no'. He continued looking me over curiously. "I don't remember ever seeing you around though…do you Georgie?" He looked at his brother with slight confusion.

"No, I don't either, and I'm certain I'd remember you if I'd seen you before" he winked playfully. I felt my cheeks turn red and cursed myself for being so easily embarrassed. He grinned no doubt noticing the blush. Fred watched the exchange in amusement. "So, how is that we've never seen you before then?" George questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well first off, I'm Evelyn. I've transferred from the Salem Witches' Institute, in America." I informed them hoping my cheeks would soon return to their natural pale complexion. The twins looked at each other sharing a look of disbelief. "I'll be going into my fourth year," I went on, "and I've been sorted into Gryffindor house." I said proudly, smiling remembering how proud my parents had been. My mother had been in Gryffindor, though my father was a Ravenclaw.

"You're in our house!" The twins said in unison smiling. I laughed at their excitement.

"At least there will a couple familiar faces then." I said feeling a bit relieved.

"Weird though, I didn't know Hogwarts allowed transfers…" Fred said thoughtfully. I just shrugged. _'Special circumstances…'_ The twins each took a side of my trunk and lifted it beginning to walk down the hall.

I watched them curiously, "Uh…Where are you taking my trunk?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. George turned to me and smiled brightly. I felt something flutter in my stomach and fought the urge to blush. _'Bloody hell, Evelyn, pull yourself together! You've known him for all of 5 minutes'_ I inwardly scolded myself.

"Well my dear Evelyn, we can't let a damsel in distress sit on her own on her first trip to Hogwarts, now can we Freddie?"

"Course not! We insist you sit with us." Fred answered as is horrified by the idea of me sitting alone. George winked at me before turning back and following Fred down the hall. I looked at them in bewilderment. _'Well…at least the people so far are friendly enough…though they seem to think I'm a bit helpless…'_ I smiled to myself at this thought. They were certainly in for a surprise. I picked Amara's cage back up and followed Fred and George down the hall. Fred slid open a compartment door and the two lifted my trunk to one of the shelves above the seats without any difficulty. I noticed two trunks already in the compartment and assumed they were the twins. I stood in the doorway awkwardly. The twins sat on opposite sides of the compartment and looked at me amused and a little confused.

"We aren't diseased you know…" George said patting the seat next to him. I laughed and was about to step in when something pushed me and I fell forward. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor, but the collision never came. I opened my eyes to see George smiling at me. "See, knight in shining armor," He said almost in a whisper since our faces were only a couple inches apart. He winked and I smiled shyly feeling the blood rush to my cheeks again. He lifted me so I was standing and I looked at the door to see the cause of my fall. A blond haired boy with sharp features and grey eyes was standing there smirking at me. His friends behind him were sniggering.

"You know, generally when you shove someone and cause them to fall over, it's proper etiquette to apologize, arse." The annoyance was clear in my voice. His smirk disappeared and turned into a look of disbelief.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he said incredulously looking at me like I was below him. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest glaring at him.

"As if you're anything special? My impression so far is that you're an arrogant, ill-mannered, loathsome git." I said nonchalantly glowering at him. I heard the twins sniggering behind me, but didn't look away from the boy. He was obviously a couple years younger than me. _'Ballsy git…'_ His eyes went dark with anger.

"Do you have any idea who I am? Who my father is?" He said in a low tone, his eyes shooting daggers.

"Do I look like I give a fuck who your father is?" I shot back coolly rolling my eyes.

"You better watch it you filthy daft trollop?!" He sneered at me, his tone was threatening. I felt the twins standing just behind me now. I looked the boy up and down before letting out a laugh. This clearly caught him off guard because his sneer faltered momentarily.

"You're going to try and threaten me? You poor, naïve, prat." I laughed a bit too loudly and wiped away a fake tear. His whole group looked angry now. I rolled my eyes pointedly, hoping it would annoy the gits more. It did. "I don't know who you are...or better yet, who you think you are. But I guarantee if you continue to try and threaten me, you will regret it." My tone had gotten more threatening as I reached the last sentence. He looked taken aback, like he wasn't used to being told off.

He scoffed, "Whatever, stupid bitch, you aren't worth it anyway." He said glaring at me again, I smiled sweetly and waved him off. He looked as though he had more to say, but thought better of it and motioned for his little posse of idiots to follow him. _'Twat'_ I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut turning back to the twins. I couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces. I sat next to where George had been sitting.

"That was brilliant!" Fred said beaming at me. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. He took his seat again, "You're right about him, but he's powerful…well his family is. They're purists. They look down on everyone outside of their group. He's also filthy rich. And his father works for the ministry. People rarely stand up to him, for some reason they're afraid of him." He explained simply, leaning back with his hands behind his head. George took his seat next to me now. "And yet here you are, telling him off on your first day! I knew we'd get along." He winked playfully. George beamed at me, nodding in agreement.

"Well…I don't take kindly to threats or being looked down upon." I said shrugging, "Or being underestimated." I added as an afterthought. The twins shared a nervous glance that made me smile, "Don't worry, you calling me a damsel in distress didn't offend me." I said reassuringly. They relaxed. I watched all the students passing by the compartment door. _'This is so different from Salem…they all look so happy…'_ My mind wandered back to the past 3 years and I let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, Eve?" I heard George say. I smiled at the nickname and nodded.

"Fine, just thinking back to my old school…" I let my voice trail off.

"Miss it?" He asked curiously. I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"Not at all. That's what I was thinking about. All the students seem happy to be going back to Hogwarts. It's…different." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. The twins gave me a curious look.

"People didn't enjoy going to your school?" Fred joined in. I sighed and looked at the two.

"It was…rough." I said shrugging. They nodded and I was thankful they let the conversation drop. I looked out the window and noticed all the parents. I smiled to myself thinking about my parents. I wondered what they were doing, hoping that they were safe. I thought back to my encounter with that prat Malfoy. _'Wait…Malfoy?!'_ Realization dawned on me. I gasped and stood up quickly, too quickly. I swayed dizzily and George grabbed my elbow gently to steady me. I sat back down.

"Are you alright?" He asked slowly, but I noticed a tone of concern. I looked at him shaking my head.

"Draco Malfoy…Malfoy as in…Lucious Malfoy?!" I asked realizing that I was speaking too quickly and how urgent my tone sounded. I didn't care though. I needed an answer. I looked at George expectantly.

He nodded, "Yeah, that's his father…why?" as the words left his mouth I felt dizzy again, my face flushed. I groaned. "Fuck." George gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Eve…what's going on." Fred asked cautiously. I sighed.

"I can't tell you…or well…uhm…I'm not sure I can tell you." I said apologetically. There was a slight look of hurt in their eyes. "I'm sorry, really I am. But-"

"We don't know each other. We've just met." George finished for me. I nodded frowning. He smiled. "Don't worry about it, darling. Totally understand." He smiled reassuringly. I studied his eyes, they told me that he sincerely understood. I smiled.

"Thank you…Maybe in time…" I offered.

They nodded and smiled. "Of course, once you're comfortable, that's what friends are for right?" Fred said with a broad smile. _'Friends…'_ I couldn't help but smile fondly at the two. George squeezed my shoulder lightly before removing his hand. They began telling me all about Hogwarts, explaining that Dumbledore was magnificent and actually had a sense of humor. The head of our house was tough, had high expectations, but she was kind and understanding. They told me about a Professor Snape and warned me to try not to cross him. "Though we do try and rile him up once in a while." Fred added with a mischievous wink. I laughed and shook my head, these two were undoubtedly trouble makers. They greeted a boy named Lee Jordan and introduced us. He sat with us and joined with them telling me all about the school. They mentioned their brothers and a few other students. I felt at ease. I noticed George staring at me occasionally and felt myself blush every time. The Hogwarts Express began to move and I felt the excitement spark. _'It's going to be a good year.'_ I thought to myself smiling.

"So tell us about you?" Lee Jordan coaxed. I looked at the three boys almost confused.

"Erm…Well…My parents are Aurors. I'm a pureblood, not that that matters," I said with a shrug, "I was mostly a loner at Salem, mostly because the students there were pompous, arrogant, conceited, intolerable…well…It was pretty much a school of Malfoy's" I said with a laugh. They nodded and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Were the purists?" George asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. The tree eyed me warily, "But you and your parents aren't?" I looked at them in awe.

"Of course not!" I stated quickly. The conviction was clear in my voice and the three relaxed. I smiled and went on, "The idea that we're better than a muggle born, or someone with one muggle parent, it's ridiculous. I'm glad to be done with that pompous school."

"Unfortunately, deary, there are still some at our school that think that way." Fred said with a frown. I sighed nodding.

"I guessed as much…" I sighed sadly. Fred turned to Lee and began talking about quidditch. I stop listening and let my mind wandered back to the Salem school. My old classmate's hateful words rang in my ears. I flinched, hoping it was only inwardly. The look on Georges face told me it wasn't. he leaned closer to me.

"You sure you're alright?" He was genuinely concerned. I nodded and waved it off.

"No worries, I'm fine." I tried to sound confident, but my voice was weak. He sighed giving me a weary look before turning back to Fred and Lee's conversation. I listen as the three spoke excitedly about the game. The twins informed me that they were beaters on the team. _'Explains the strength…'_ I smiled to myself. Lee was the one that did the commentary for the games, though he stated he had difficulty being unbiased. The conversation shifted to the trips to the small village, Hogsmeade, outside Hogwarts, they told me about all the shops. I notice George glance at me when the first trip to Hogsmeade was mention, but dismissed it. The hours on the train were full of playfully banter, jokes, and laughter. By time the Hogwarts Express stopped it was dark out and we had all changed into our robes. Lee and Fred walked out first and George allowed me to go before him smiling brightly. _'Well…here we go.'_ I thought to myself taking a deep breath as I followed Fred.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

As we exited the train I took in the scenery. The station we had stopped at, Hogsmeade Station as George informed me, seemed very secluded. I looked around slowly, taking in the rather large lake lined with boats, a few scattered buildings, and a forrest. "It's...a bit eerie here isn't it?" I said taking it all in. George smiled putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Eve, you're knight in shining armor is here!" He exclaimed happily. I laughed pushing him away playfully.

"More like idiot in tinfoil." I said rolling my eyes. This caused laughter to erupt from Fred and Lee, however George gave me a look of mock hurt, clutching his hand over his chest dramatically.

"Well George, Fred, it seems as though Ms…uh…What's your last name?" I laughed.

"Right I never did properly introduce myself...Evelyn Chambers." I replied sheepishly.

Lee nodded, "I believe is an excellent adversary." Lee smile broadly at me, "She meets all the jokes and remarks with superb wit." I smiled back and nodded in agreement.

Fred grinned, "I do believe we would be better allies, my dear." I gave him a contemplative look and shrugged.

"We'll see if you're up to par." I winked at him and turned to follow Lee who had started walking towards carriages. As we got closer I noticed the creatures attached to the carriages. '_What the hell are those…'_ I let out a gasp once we got close enough. Standing in front of that carriages were horse-like creatures. I stood there staring at the creatures. I raise a curious eyebrow as I examined them. They did have the build of horses anatomically except they were spookier. They looked sickly thin, all their bones were visible, and their wings look black and leathery, almost like bats wings. Their skin just like their wings looked leathery and sleek at the same time. Their manes and tails were covered in black flowing hair. One of the creatures open its mouth and like out a strange house that I couldn't really distinguish, however I could distinguish the sharp fangs. I examined their faces closer, they resembled dragons a little, but their eyes…I felt my breath catch in my throat. Their eyes were glittering white, though they seemed to lack all expression or emotion.

"Alright, Evelyn? What are you looking at?" Fred's voice broke my concentration as I examined the creatures. I turned to the group and noticed they were all giving me confused looks.

"What do you mean what am I looking at? These creatures are so strange.." I looked back at the beasts.

"Uhm..creatures?" They all still looked confused.

"Yeah…the ones pulling the carriages?" How could they not be amazed by these things.

"Evelyn…" George said carefully, "There aren't any creatures…they're pulled by magic…" They looked concerned now. I stared at them blankly.

"No…There's these…winged horse things pulling them…" I replied slowly. They all looked to the front of carriage and stared confused. _'Do they seriously not see these? Am I going mad?'_

"You aren't going mad. I can see them too." I turned examining the girl that had spoken reassuringly. She was pretty, she looked like she was a bit strange though. Her eyes looked dreamy, like she was off in another world. She had waist length dirty blonde hair and was a little about my height. I noticed her wand tucked behind her left ear. I gave her a curious look. "I see them too. They are called Thestrals. They can only been seen by…" she looked at me carefully, "by certain people…" She spoke carefully and smiled gently. I nodded and turned to the boys.

"See. I'm not mad. There are creatures pulling the carriages." I said smugly. Lee shrugged and climbed into the carriage followed by Fred. George smiled politely at Luna and she turned to find another carriage. I walked over to George and climbed into the carriage after him. _'What did she mean that only certain people could see them…'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the boys laughing. I turned to them curiously and noticed they were all looking at me. "Uh…Sorry…I missed that…" I apologized meekly.

George smiled, "We were saying that having Loony Lovegood back you up wasn't a very assuring sign that you weren't going mad." He said jokingly. I frowned at him.

"Loony Lovegood?" The three laughed again.

Fred grinned, "Yeah…see…she's a Ravenclaw and she isn't all there. She's sweet enough, and seems pretty harmless from what I've observed," The others nodded in agreement, "But she pretty much lives in her own world. Her father writes the Quibbler. It full of strange stuff." He shrugged. I gave them all a stern look.

"Well I think she's lovely. And I'm glad she's see them too. And honestly, don't give a damn if you believe it or not." I reprimanded them haughtily. Fred and Lee looked taken aback. George however had an unreadable expression. "And I'll have you know, that I fully intend to make friends with her."

"We didn't mean anything by it…and we didn't say we don't believe you…we were just having a laugh." George tried explaining, he looked ashamed. Fred and Lee nodded agreeing with George.

I sighed, "It's fine really…" George smiled lightly as Lee and Fred started talking about what the school year would bring. I looked out the window and noticed lights gleaming in the distance. A giant castle came into view and my eyes went wide.

"Amazing isn't it?" George said. I glanced at him, he was smiling. I smiled back before looking back at the castle. It was a magnificent multiple story, stone building, with high towers. I was in awe. I turned back to George and noticed he was watching me with a smile plastered on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him which caused him to laugh. "I just forget the reaction that people have to seeing Hogwarts for the first time." I turned and looked back out the window. My eyes lit with excitement, I could feel my heart racing. The carriage came to a stop. Fred flashed me a grin before him and Lee climbed out. I sat there for a moment. _'Bugger…I didn't think about the fact that I'd be nervous…'_ I closed my eyes and tried to focusing on slowing my racing heart. I felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see George looking at me slightly concerned.

"Oh...uhm...right. Sorry, we should go…" I smiled. He raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"You don't need to rush. I can imagine that you're nervous since your old school was…less than pleasurable." I bit my lip nodding slightly.

"Oi, you guys coming?" I heard Fred yell. I let out a laugh and George grinned at me.

"We'll meet you at the feast! Save us seats!" George yelled back. I heard them start to walk away and looked at George thankfully. "So, what are you nervous about?" I let out a deep sigh.

"Well…I wasn't exactly…accepted at Salem…" I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, looking down at my feet nervously. Then George did something I never expect…I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me into a hug. I sat there shocked for a moment, before wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him back. He pulled away and looked at me sternly.

"You're accepted here. You have friends. You have Fred, Lee, and…and me…You're not at Salem anymore. You're at Hogwarts and you have us, we'll always have your back. You don't have to believe it, but it's true." He smiled softly. I sat there dumbfounded. _'He really is too kind…friends. Who would have thought.'_ A wide smile spread across my face as I hugged him again. I pulled away from him.

"Thank you. Really, it means a lot." I smiled and climbed out of the carriage George following behind me. He smiled and draped his arm over my shoulders leading me up to the castle doors. They were huge wooden doors. The castle looked intimidating up close. George must have noticed because he squeezed my shoulder and smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled softly back. We headed into the castle with groups of other students. We walked into, what George informed me, the Great Hall where all meals were served. My eyes went even wider, if that were possible, and I heard George chuckle. I smiled looking around there were four long tables lined with golden plates and goblets, lit candles floating, and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. Tonight was clear and the stars were shinning. I smiled letting George lead me to the Gryffindor table. I looked at the front of the room and noticed another long table, the teachers table, facing us. I looked at each person sitting there, Professor Dumbledore was easiest to recognize, I noticed Professor McGonagall by her stern yet kind look, Professor Flitwick by his appearance, and Professor Snape by his indifferent look and black hair. I didn't know any of the other professors but I was sure I'd know them soon enough.

"Bout time you got here!" Fred said giving us a curious look. George sat across the table from him and I sat next to George, across from Lee. I smiled and continued to take in the scene. _'This is marvelous…'_ Lee smiled and introduced me to Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.

"Nice to meet you all," I smiled politely. Fred informed them that I had transferred and that I was in their year. We all talked happily and I learned quickly that the twins were known as pranksters. This didn't surprise me. The sorting began and we clapped each time a student was placed in our house. Then Dumbledore stood to give his speech, we listened politely and once he finished the feast began. I heard myself gasp when all the food appeared causing all my new found friends to laugh.

"You did come from a school that teaches magic, right?" Katie joked. I laughed and nodded.

"But they don't really use it so openly. Everything since I stepped through the barrier has been…uhm…so different." I said filling my plate. They all looked at me curious and Katie looked as though she was asking something else but I noticed George give her a look. I smiled at him appreciatively. "Thank you" I whispered so only he could hear me. He smiled and winked at me. The feast continued with laughter and jokes, and we ate until we felt as though we would explode. I smiled contently around at my friends. _'This may not be such a bad change…'_ The food vanished and we were dismissed.

"Well my dear," Fred said linking an arm through mine, "We won't make you go through the embarrassment of making you tour with the first years!" He said grinning.

"Absolutely not!" George joined in with a tone of horror, "As your knight in shining armor-"

"You mean idiot in tinfoil" I corrected in a polite joking tone. Fred laughed and George gave me a look of mock hurt.

"Yeah, Georgie, you're the idiot in tinfoil, I'm the knight in shining armor!" Fred said mockingly. I laughed and shook my head.

"No way! I'm much more handsome and knightly than you!" George protested matter of factly.

"Ha! You WISH you were more attractive!" Fred argued back. They continued leading me down the hall as they bickered. Finally, they stopped arguing and stood in front of me with wide grins and their arms crossed over their chests. I looked between them with a raised eyebrow. "My dearest Evelyn…Since we simply can't decide for ourselves!" Fred said in an exasperated tone.

"You, love, will simply HAVE to decide for us!" George finished in the same tone. Their eyes gleamed with mischief. I stared between the two before smiling sweetly.

"Well boys, there is a terrible problem with that plan." I responded with a heavy sigh.

"Oh? And what might that problem be?" Fred asked still ginning.

"I simply don't find either of you attractive!" I said grinning as I brushed by the twins. They stared at me dumbfounded before following me and linking our arms again. We continued walking and came to an area that seemed to just be full of stair cases. I looked up at all of them curiously.

"You see dear, they move." Fred smiled at my shocked expression.

"They…they move?" I asked incredulously. The twins nodded and as if on cue the staircases began to shift. I watched in amazement. Fred and George both chuckled making me blush.

"Fred! Can I have a word?" We all turned to see Angelina. Fred smiled and nodded letting go of my arm.

"Well darling, I must leave with an idiot and no knight" Fred joked as he walked off with Angelina. I suppressed a laugh but George let out a chuckled. We watched them go, George's arm still linked with mine.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Weasel got a girl." George rolled his eyes and unlinked our arms turning to face a boy around our age. I looked him over. He wasn't attractive, he was tall and pretty muscular, but he had large crooked teeth, grey eyes, and thin black hair. He had a three other boys standing behind him. I noticed they didn't look much better than him.

"Flint. What do you want?" George asked in a bored tone.

"Aww, come on Weasel, you should be more polite. Going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Flint looked me over. I rolled my eyes. _'Great, another pompous git.'_

"I don't really think that's any of your business, Flint." George's tone was protective. I wanted to look at him but I kept my eyes on Flint keeping my face indifferent.

"Afraid I'll steal her away? I mean really…if I were a filthy blood traitor that associated with Mudbloods…I'd be intimidated too." Flint shot back in a mocking tone. I scoffed glaring at him. His icy gaze turned to me. I rolled my eyes pointedly.

"First of all, if you want to know who I am, the POLITE thing to do is ask me, not my friend. Secondly, George isn't my boyfriend, and if he were there is no fucking way that YOU could ever steal me from him. I generally like men that don't look like trolls. And thirdly, I don't associate with pompous ignorant Muggle hating twats that believe in blood superiority." I glared at Flint. I could feel George's eyes on me but I kept my gaze locked on Flint, if there was one thing my parents taught me it was to never back down or turn your back on the enemy. Flint's cold look faltered momentarily but the smirked returned quickly as he came towards me. He stopped just inches in front of me.

"Don't worry, you'll come begging for a chance with me." I laughed in his face, unable to contain it.

"That's rich. Really rich. I'd never stoop to going after someone like you. I have standards. Now I suggest you back off." He looked at me in shock while his friends glared at me. _'If looks could kill…I'd certainly be dead…'_ He took a step back.

"You better watch yourself, I'm not really someone you want as an enemy." He said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes. He turned to walk off motioning for his friends to follow. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and looked at George. He was beaming at me.

"What?" I smiled.

"That, love, was brilliant." I shrugged and linked arms with him heading up the stairs. We made our way to Gryffindor tower giving the portrait the password.

"Hey! What took so long?" Fred asked as he walked over.

"We ran into Flint." George grinned at him.

"Fighting already?" Fred raised an eyebrow. George shook his head.

"Eve here took care of it mostly." Fred looked at me curiously. I smiled innocently as George told Fred, Lee, Katie, and Angelina the story.

"I may have a bit of a temper…" I shrugged smiling.

"It's bloody brilliant." George smiled. We sat around the fire and George told them the story. Everyone seemed to approve of how I handled Flint. We sat and talked a while longer. I learned a lot more about the occupants of Slytherin and the other houses. It seemed Slytherin were the only ones us Gryffindors actually had confrontations with. Katie and Angelina excused themselves to go up to bed, Lee decided to do the same. "So, what do you think so far?" George asked as me, Fred and him sat by the fire.

"I think it's definitely different than Salem. And that I've met some great people already." I said thoughtfully. "Overall I'd say I'm going to like it." I smiled at the twins.

"I'm glad. Good thing Georgie here decided to help you out." I nodded agreeing with Fred. "Who knows, if he hadn't maybe Flint would have come to your rescue!" We all laughed.

"Gross! I'd have hauled the trunk up myself before accepting help from that prat! He just radiates stupidity." I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"He's definitely not the brightest. And you are WAY too good for him." George agreed smiling at me. _'Ugh…his smile…'_ I felt myself blush. Fred looked between us before excusing himself leaving me and George alone. "Y'know…I really did appreciate you standing up for me. Not that I couldn't have done it myself. But y'know…" He trailed off. I sighed.

"Of course! I can't stand when people act like that. I was called blood traitor a lot. I was tortured pretty much daily, not always just verbally either…" I clamped my hand over my mouth my eyes going wide. _'Why the hell did I just admit that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

"What do you mean…?" George's voice was flooded in concern. I looked up at him.

"N-Nothing" I stuttered. "I just mean that I'm used to standing up for myself. I can give as good as I get." I tried to shrug it off. George came and sat in front me.

"Eve, you can trust me. I can tell you're holding something back…" I bit my lip.

"It's really not a big deal! A few curses, a few punches, whatever. It's over" I forced myself to sound nonchalant. George shook his head.

"That's not right! What about the teachers?!" He didn't sound angry…he sounded sad, disappointed even. I couldn't help but laugh.

"They were the ones cursing me half the time. That's part of the reason my parents moved here so eagerly. They couldn't do anything about it, I had to go. It made them sick knowing what I was dealing with. But like I said, I give as good as I get." George hugged me. "George it's really okay. I shouldn't gave just dumped all that on you anyways. I don't know what came over me." I murmured against his chest. He just sat there and held me against him. I felt my stomach flutter and was glad I could hide my blushing face in his shirt. He let go and looked at me. I stared back biting my lip.

"I'm glad you dumped it on me. You've been through hell haven't you." I nodded slightly even though it wasn't a question. He sighed. "I could see it in your eyes before. Pain, sorrow, secrets. You keep yourself guarded." I stared at him blankly.

"You got all that from me eyes?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled.

"If you know what to look for it isn't hard to find." I bit my lip.

"Well…how did you know what to look for?" I was curious. No one had ever been able to read me so easily.

He let out a soft laugh. "My little brother's friend, Harry, comes from a rough upbringing. After seeing it in him, I guess I just knew." He shrugged as if he wasn't really sure himself. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and looked back at the fire. "There's a lot more to it isn't there?" I nodded. "Well, I'm here if you ever want to talk about it…" I smile appreciatively at him.

"Why do you even care? Like why have you been so nice to me?" I kept my eyes on the dancing flames as I asked. George shifted next to me and faced the fire as well. I glanced at him wondering if he was going to answer.

"Well…When I saw you standing there…trying to figure out how to get your trunk on the train…You looked so confused, but you looked determined too. You were obviously new. It was really just an excuse to get a closer look…and once I did I realized how beautiful you are. But you're…there's just something about you. You're kind, funny, and mature. But at the same time you're sarcastic, harsh, strong, and mysterious. You're so guarded." He glanced at me nervously. "You're just…different than the girls I'm used to. You fascinate me. Not in like a creepy I want to study you way! But in like a I want to get to know you, really know you, way." I was staring at him now. He looked back at me nervously. "Sorry…that was probably…a bit much. I'm not usually like this either." He rubbed his neck nerously. I smiled.

"No no, it was…really sweet. I'm just not used to things…like this. People being nice…standing up for me, wanting to get to know me." I brushed my bangs out of my face. "I'm happy though. I want to get to know you too." I felt myself blush. George grinned and stood up holding his hand out for me. He helped me up and hugged me.

"We should get to bed. Classes start tomorrow." I smiled and nodded following him up the stairs. "Goodnight, Eve. We can meet in the common room and go to breakfast as a group tomorrow okay?"

"That'd be great. What time?"

He smiled, "How about 7:00?" I nodded and smiled before turning into the girls dorms. I walked into the room I was sharing with the other girls in my year and changed for bed. I laid in bed that night thinking about everything that happened and couldn't help but smile as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Classes

Chapter 3: Classes

I jolted awake, my eyes shooting open as I looked around me. My breathing was heavy. _'Shit…nightmares again.'_ I observed the room, everyone was still asleep. It was starting to get light out though, I decided to shower and ready before anyone else was up. I sat in front of the vanity wrapped in an oversized towel and looked at my reflection; my icy blue eyes stared back at me. I looked tired. I put on cover up to hide the dark circles around my eyes. _'I swear sometimes make up is better than magic' _I shifted through my make up bag looking for my black eye liner, I put it on making sure the lines and wings were even. I put on light brown eye shadow and black mascara. I pulled out my wand and silently performed a spell to make my choppy shoulder length hair dry straight. I stared at my reflection for a minute. _'I guess I look alright…'_ I rolled my yes, I had never thought of myself as pretty, I knew I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't really someone that got compliments either. I laughed shaking my head. _'Evelyn Rose Chambers…since when do you care about looking attractive?' _I smiled at my reflection and headed over to my trunk. I pulled out my uniform and slipped it on. I grabbed my black leather messenger bag and filled it with books. _'Mind as well bring them all since I have no idea what classes I'm starting with…'_ I glanced at my reflection again before grabbing a tube of red lipstick out of my bag and putting it on. I smiled softly at my reflection, I looked like a completely different person than I did last year, I looked…happy. _'First impressions are important after all…'_ I looked at the clock, it was only 6:30. _'Mind as well head down stairs to wait…'_ I grabbed my bag and headed down to the common room curling up in one of the huge arm chairs. I pulled out my Transfiguration book and started reading through it.

"Well, aren't you up early." Fred plopped down on the couch across from me smiling his usual broad smile. I glanced at the clock, a half hour had passed. Students were starting to make their way out.

"Morning Fred, sleep well?" I smiled at him.

"How…How did you know it was me?! Most people can't tell us apart, our mother still mixes us up!" He looked at me shocked, I just shrugged. "Well then…How long you been up, love?"

I shrugged, "Since about 5:30 I guess." I smiled at him putting my book in my bag.

"Are you always up early?"

"No, I just didn't sleep very well I guess." He nodded like he understood.

"Well once George gets down here we can head to breakfast, hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." I smiled. "So…how do we know what classes we have when?"

"We'll get timetables at breakfast from Professor McGonagall." I nodded thinking about what this year could bring. I felt my heart racing a little and smiled. "What's got you smiling?" Fred was giving me a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm excited for classes…I know it's going to be different here than back in Salem…I'm excited to see how different." I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are we talking about?" George plopped down on the couch next to his twin. I laughed. "What's funny?" They both looked confused.

"You're just…so alike. You both plopped down on the couch the same way. It's amusing." I smiled at the two. They grinned at each other.

"Except. You can tell us apart." Fred said staring at me. George looked between us.

"She can what?" He asked incredulously.

"I can tell you apart. When Fred sat down this morning I knew it was him." I stated nonchalantly.

"But…How?!" George was staring at me. I laughed.

"I'm just that good." I smirked at them. They sighed in unison and stood up. Fred offered me his hand and pulled me out of my seat.

"We'll get you to tell eventually." He smirked leading me out of the portrait hole. I rolled my eyes as George followed us out. We made our way leisurely down to the Great Hall. They led me over to a group of three younger students. They introduced the red headed boy as their brother Ron. He had his mouth full so he nodded at me. He had freckles, blue eyes, and of course flaming red hair. I smiled back at him. The other boy was none other than Harry Potter, with messy brown hair, and light green eyes. The girl in the group was Hermione Granger. She had bushy brown curly hair and brown eyes. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I sat between the twins and grabbed a piece of toast and some pumpkin juice.

"Evelyn here is a transfer from America." Fred smiled.

"Oh! How fascinating! What's it like there?" Hermione looked at me curiously. I laughed and shrugged.

"The people as less polite, the schools are stricter, and the wizarding community is less celebrated." They all looked at me. I shrugged. "America has a pretty dark history with witches. So they work more on hiding, or blending in than they do in making their own community like here." I explained.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Ms. Chambers, Mr. Weasley…Uh…Fred Weasley?" Professor McGonagall handed each of us our timetables as she said our names, until she got to Fred and George of course being unable to tell them apart. Fred smiled taking the table she was holding out. She handed the other to George. We smiled thanking her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began comparing theirs immediately. I looked mine over. Monday: Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Double Arithmancy, Double Divination. Tuesday: History of Magic and Potions. Wednesday: Charms. Thursday: Transfiguration, Free period, and Double Defence Against the Dark Arts. Friday: History of Magic, Charms, and Double Potions. _'It's going to be a long year.'_ My timetable was snatched out of my hand. I looked at George raising an eyebrow.

"Rude…" I rolled my eyes. He looked over my schedule comparing it with his own. He grinned.

"Well darling…looks like you are stuck with us for every single class." He handed me back my timetable. I smiled at him.

"Good, I won't get lost going to classes."

"No…but you might be late…" I heard Hermione mumble. The twins frowned at her.

"Hermione!" George exclaimed in a horrified tone.

"How could you-" Fred continued in the same tone.

"Think that we would-"

"Ever be late?"

"We happen to-"

"Take our studies-"

"Very seriously." The finished in unison. I snorted into my pumpkin juice earning a glare from the twins.

"Sorry! It's just…well…It's hard to believe you two take anything seriously!" I explained laughing.

"Eve, I'm hurt that you would think so little of me!" George pouted. Fred nodded agreeing. I saw Hermione roll her eyes.

"Well I'm going to get to classes." She said irritation clear in her voice. Harry and Ron stood to follow her.

"Right, we should go too." George said standing. I nodded as Fred and I stood with him.

"Lead the way." I smiled. They linked their arms with mine and we headed out of the castle towards the green house. We walked in and stood around the table with students from every other house. Flint walked in shortly after us and I groaned. "Lovely, this should be a fun class." Fred smiled.

"Oh I'm sure. Wonder how long till he says something…" Fred rolled his eyes. I looked over and noticed Flint staring, I scowled at him, which only seemed to amuse him. He winked at me. I pretended to gag and turned away from him. The professor walked in, she was a short plump witch with grey, wavy hair. She had on dark brown shirt, pants, and a worn out patched hat with brown gloves. And it seemed like there was a permanent smile planted on her face.

"Hello class, I know most of you, but for those who don't know me, I'm Professor Sprout. I've been teaching Herbology for many years. This year we'll be learning how to collect Bubotuber pus." There was a collective groan from the class. "Take out a piece of parchment and a quill and take down the following notes." She paused for a moment to allow us to get what we needed. "A Bubotuber is a type of magical plant. It grows here in the Forbidden Forest. It visible part of the plant resembles a large, thick, black slug. This part also squirms. It is covered in shiny lumps that, when squeezed, produce a thick yellowish-green pus. The pus has a scent similar to gasoline, and it is used to treat severe acne." I wrote my notes neatly in cursive glancing up at Professor Sprout once in a while. "Right then, break into groups of two."

"Partners, Eve?" George smiled down at me as Fred paired up with Angelina. I blushed and nodded.

"Wouldn't rather anyone else." I smiled noticing his ears turn a little red. Professor Sprout passed out a Bubotuber plant to each group. I looked over the plant. "It's kind of…gross…" I scrunched up my nose. George laughed nodding in agreement.

"One of you will squeeze the bumps, the other will collect the pus in one of the jars. You'll put on gloves and goggles. You have to squeeze hard. Get to work." Sprout said standing at the head of the table. I looked at George.

"You can squeeze them." We said in unison. He smiled down at me while I laughed.

"Well…I guess I'll squeeze them." He said handing me a jar.

"Thank you." I smiled. We spent the class joking and collecting the pus. By the end of the class each group had collected a jar full of pus. I screwed the cover onto the jar and took off my gloves and goggles. "Well…that was gross."

"Oh come on, my devilish good looks and jokes must have helped at least a little." George smirked down at me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled back.

"I suppose the JOKES were a little helpful." He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Well…for the record, your beauty definitely helped me through it." His voice was low so only I could hear him. I felt my stomach flutter and I bit my lip. He threw his arm over my shoulders, we waited for Fred and Angelina and headed back up to the castle.

"Care of magical creatures next, is it a good class?" I asked just wanting to make conversation. They all shrugged. I frowned. "Well it never interested me before so I guess I shouldn't have expected any better." I rolled my eyes.

"Well when you keep company like this…can't expect anything would be interesting…" I sighed as we all turned to see Flint standing there with his goonies.

"Well at least we have brain cells Flint." Fred shot back. Flint glared at him before moving his eyes back to me.

"You really should rethink who you let have their arms around you." Flint snarled. I rolled my eyes again.

"Well Flint, I would love to chat about this, but unlike you, we all care about your education more than to stop for pointless conversations along the way." I stated turning on my heel and pulling George along with me. "I swear, if this is what every day is going to be like, I'm going to end up hexing him!" I mumbled irritably. George laughed.

"Well he does seem to have his eye fixed on you." Angelina stated. I sighed.

"I really don't want any part of him fixed on me. I mean really…He looks like a troll." We all laughed. As I expected care of magical creatures was boring. We sat in class listening to the lecture and taking notes. After that we sat through a double Arithmancy course. I started taking notes, but half way through the class I was absentmindedly doodling around my parchment. The bell rang and I grimaced realizing I hadn't been paying attention and missed the notes. _'Brilliant Eve, first day and you're already slacking.'_ As I gather my things and put them in my bag George handed me a piece of parchment. I looked it over before grinning up at him.

"I noticed that you weren't paying attention." He shrugged, "A simple doubling charm." He smiled down at me. I placed it in my bag and hugged him.

"I'm more glad every moment that you're the one that helped me. Maybe I will start referring to you as my knight in shining armor." His grin widened and I blushed. Fred smiled looking between us.

"Come on Georgie, you never do things like that for me!" He complained. I raised an eyebrow at Fred.

"Well Fred…I think that can be blamed on the fact that I'm just prettier than you." I said sticking my tongue out. Angelina laughed and linked her arm through Freds.

"Aww, come on Evelyn, I think he's quite attractive." I laughed and shrugged. We all left the class room heading down to lunch. We sat in the Great Hall, Fred, Abgelina, Alicia, and George all began talking about Quidditch. I smiled listening to the conversation; I loved how excited they got. I quickly learned that they were all on the team. I was picked at the food on my plate as they talked. When we all finished the twins, Alicia, and I headed up to the astronomy class room for our double Divination class. Fred and George sat one of the small tables in the back, Alicia and I took the table next to theirs. Professor Trelawney was interesting to say the least. She was a thin woman with frizzled brown hair, dark green eyes, thick glasses, and she was covered in a gauzy shawl, and shining bangles.

I looked at Alicia, "Does…she always dress so eccentrically?" I whispered. Alicia smiled and nodded. We spent the class listening to Professor Trelawney make predictions about death and taking notes. By time class let out I was convinced she was mad. "I mean honestly. Who spends that much time telling a student that she's going to die?! It's mad. And horrid. And just…" I shook my head. The other three laughed at me.

"She does it every year. She hasn't been right yet." Alicia informed me.

"Good. It'd be horrid if people took the predictions seriously." I stated. "So, classes are over for the day…I think I'm going to head to the common room and start some homework." Fred and George stared at me.

"Oh no. No way. We just spent all day in classes! You need a break, we all need a break." Fred said. Alicia laughed. I looked at them and shook my head.

"I really want to get started on the Herbology and Arithma-" Fred cut me off.

"Nope, they can wait till later. Come on." The twins linked arms with mine and pulled me through the halls with Alicia following. Angelina joined us on our way out of the castle. I protested until we reached a large tree by the Black Lake. "Evelyn. Relax. It's the first day!" Fred exclaimed exasperated. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll try and just relax." I rolled my eyes sitting under the tree. They all grinned at me.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Angelina asked. I shrugged.

"It's better than Salem that's for sure. You guys have really made me feel welcome. I appreciate it." She smiled back me and nodded.

"Well of course!" Alicai exclaimed. "We certainly couldn't let you fend for yourself." I smiled.

"It's nice feeling like I fit in for once." I laughed.

"Your old school really was a nightmare, huh?" Alicia asked frowning. I shifted uncomfortably and glanced at George my eyes pleading.

"Well this is a dreary topic! I think we should talk about something pleasant!" George exclaimed, "Like Quidditch! Think we've got a good chance at the cup this year!" He smiled.

"Oh, definitely! Harry's a wonderful seeker. And I'm sure Wood has been working on plays all summer." Angelina responded smiling.

"I'd be surprised if he hadn't." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Uhm..Who's Wood?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! He's the Gryffindor team captain! He's brilliant-" George smiled.

"A bit mad. Takes it very seriously." Fred shrugged. I nodded. "We should have a good year though. We do have the best beaters at the school." He smiled smugly. George smirked and nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Smug gits." We all laughed and I took out my Herbology book. Fred grabbed it out of my hands before I could open it.

"Now, Evelyn, what did we say about homework?" I pouted looking at Fred.

"Come on, me reading while we sit out here isn't going to hurt anything!" I whined. George took the book from his brother.

"Oh but it is. It'll hurt our feelings my dear. You wouldn't want to do that would you?" George said. I brushed my bangs out y face in irritation.

"Come on, give it." I said trying to keep the amusement out of my voice. George shook his head. His brown eyes glinted with mischief. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Please?" He laughed and stood up.

"If you can catch me, you can have the book back and we'll let you do your homework." He smirked. I push myself off the ground and looked at him with my hand on my hip.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" I questioned. I heard Katie and Alicia mumble that I shouldn't have said that. I stared at George, "You know…I could just do my other homework…" As the words left my mouth he glanced at Fred who had grabbed my bag. I pouted as George took my bag.

"So, my dear, we can sit and chat or you can try and get your books back." He smirked playfully. I glanced at our friends amused faces. _'Bloody hell, why can't I ever just turn down a challenge.'_ I smirked back and took a step towards him, he turned and took off towards the castle with me running after him. I chased George through the halls turning left and right and running up the stairs and back down. I was breathing heavily but I kept up, with him just a couple feet in front of me. He turned a left corner and I followed running straight into someone. I fell on top of the person and groaned. I rolled so I was sitting next to them and finally looked at who I had knocked over. I groaned again. _'Of course! Why would I ever run into any one but him!'_ I sighed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to run into you." I said as politely as I could manage. Flint smirked at me locking his grey eyes onto my blue ones.

"I told you you'd coming chasing after me." He smirked and stood up. I rolled my eyes and stood ignoring the hand he offered me.

"Not even in your dreams." I shot back folding my arms over my chest. Flint took a few steps towards causing me to back into the wall. I glared at him.

"Oh come on." He leaned his face close to me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back. He looked at me shocked.

"Fuck off, Flint." I rolled my eyes and started down the way George had gone. I walk to the end of the hall. _'Great…left or right…'_ I sighed and turned back down the hall. I went back out to the tree and sat with Fred, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Lee now.

"You're back. Where's George?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed and brushed my bangs out of my eyes in aggravation.

"I was running after him and then I ran into Flint, literally, and George must not have noticed and Flint had me against the wall and I pushed him off and went after him and I just." I took a deep breath, "I was angry and didn't know where he went and now here I am." The irritation was clear in my voice.

"Do you want us to go after Flint?" Fred asked. I laughed.

"No I'm pretty sure I made it clear he needed to leave me alone." I smiled. "Thank you though." He nodded. We sat talking for a few minutes before George came running over.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! When I noticed you weren't behind me I went back the way we had come and I heard Flint saying he had cornered the new girl and assumed it was you and I almost hexed him, but he said you blew him off." He sat next to me. I smiled taking my bag.

"I'm fine. I handled him. I just didn't know where you went so I came back out here." I smiled. He nodded. We sat by the lake talking about anything that came to our minds until dinner. We all sat eating dinner and I was the first to finish. "Alright, I'm going to go to the library and do some homework. I'll see you guys later." I smiled and left. George smiled and nodded. I walked into the library and found a secluded table. I took out my books and began writing my essays. I yawned and looked at the time. _'7:45…I've been in here for over 3 hours…'_ I sighed and started packing my things into my bag.

"Hey, we were just coming to get you. Curfew is 8 for first through fourth years." Fred smiled as George leaned against the table. I smiled and stood putting my bag on my shoulder.

"Thanks guys. I probably should have known that…" I said smiling meekly. We walked up to the common room. "Well, I'm beat guys…I think I'm gunna go to bed." I smiled.

"Alright, night Evelyn." Fred smiled and went to sit by Angelina. George smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I made you chase me. I guess it was childish…" He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Hey, maybe I needed a little bit of childishness in my life." I said softly giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close. "G'night, George." I smiled up at him as the hug ended.

"G'night, Evelyn." He smiled back. I went up to the girls dorm and changed into my pajamas. I stared up at the ceiling and smiled. _'I'm definitely going to like it here.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepless Night

Chapter 4: Sleepless Nights

I felt myself hit the floor and sat up. _'Shit.'_ I sat up and rubbed the back of my head trying to soothe the pain. Angelina came over and sat next to me. "Are you okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Having trouble sleeping, guess I didn't realize how close I was to the edge, sorry I woke you." I whispered back. She laughed and stood helping me to my feet. "I think that I'm going to go down to the common room and relax."

"Maybe you just need a little time to get used to this, it is a big change, new country, new school, new people." She suggested as she went back to her bed.

"That's very true…Go back to bed." I smiled and grabbed my blanket and headed down to the common room. I sat on the couch closest to the fireplace and watched the dancing flames. _'These nightmares are ridiculous. It's 3 in the morning and I'm sitting in the common room because I fell out of bed. I mean honestly!' _I sighed and continued to watch the flames.

"Evelyn?" I turned to see Fred and George.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up?"

"We could ask you the same thing, love." Fred said as he came to sit next to me.

I shrugged, "Just couldn't sleep. I fell out of bed and decided to just come down here for a while."

Fred laughed, "You actually fell out of bed?" I hit his arm.

"Yes, I did, don't laugh at me! Prat." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, we were heading to the kitchens if you'd like to join us." George said smiling.

"You're going out past curfew?" I raised my eyebrow. They shared a sly grin.

"Well you see-" George started.

"We have a map-" Fred smiled.

"That helps us get-"

"Around without anyone-"

"Noticing." They finished together. I laughed.

"I like how you guys do that. It's…entertaining." I smiled. "But…what kind of map?"

"Well first, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone." Fred said seriously. I smiled and nodded. Fred pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Want to do the honors Forge?" Fred grinned at George.

"Absolutely Gred." George pulled out his wand and placed the tip on the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I watched as curly green letters appeared on the front of the folded parchment.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP." I looked up at twins and smiled, "Wicked." They opened the parchment and revealed what seemed like all of Hogwarts. I stared in awe as they pointed out the Gryffindor Common room where our names were all showing with foot prints. George walked to the other side of the room and I watched as his name and the foot prints followed his movements. "Woah."

"It shows everyone in the castle at every moment." Fred smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"We owe them so much." George said still grinning.

"It shows everyone?" They nodded. "Where did you get this anyways?" I asked curiously.

"We nicked it from Filches office our first year." George smiled mischievously. I laughed and shook my head.

"Of course you did…" I rolled my eyes.

"Well we were taken to his office for setting off Dungbombs and noticed a drawer marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous." Fred began explaining.

"Naturally we had to know what was in it so I let off another Dungbomb and Fred grabbed the map" George continued.

"Took us a while to figure it out, it would give us clues when we got close. And finally we got the right phrase." The twins smiled wickedly.

"So, would you like to join us, or would you like to sit around the common room alone?" George asked standing.

"Lead the way." I smiled following them out of the portrait hole, glad that the Fat Lady was asleep. Fred was leading the way with me behind him, and George behind me. We travelled through a secret passageway. Fred checked the map, and we made our way down a corridor to a portrait showing a bowl of fruit. There was bananas, an apple, grapes, an apple, and a pear. The twins gave me a sly grin and then George reached up tickling the pear I laughed. "Is that…suppose to-" I was cut off as I watched a doorknob appear. I raised an eyebrow. Fred pulled the door open, and bowed.

"After you." He smiled. I smiled back and stepped through the door. I watched as little house elves scampered around. The kitchen was gigantic, there were high ceilings, and five tables like the ones in the Great Hall, I noticed they were also in the same positions as the ones in the Great Hall. There were tons of pots and pans around the stone walls on counter-tops and stoves. And on the opposite side of the room from the door was a large brick fireplace.

"Wow…this is…fantastic." I grinned. George walked over to one of the tables and sat down on the bench, Fred sat across from him and I sat cross legged on the table. "Do you guys come here often?" I asked.

"Once in a while, we just get bored and want a snack once in a while." Fred said offhandedly. A small house elf walked up to us. She was about 2 feet tall with thin arms and legs, over sized head, and eyes, her ears were pointed and similar to bats ears, and had a pillow case draped over her small frame. I smiled at her.

"Can Milly get masters something?" She asked in squeaky voice.

"Do you have anything sweet?" Fred asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Milly has pies and cakes." She informed him excitedly.

"Chocolate cake if you have it, please." Fred said.

"Same for me." George smiled. The house elf nodded and turned for me.

"Is misses wanting Milly to get anything?"

"Uhm, could you make me some tea please?" I asked. She nodded and walked away. "She's adorable." I smiled at Fred and George. She walked back over with cake in each hand and tea balanced on her head.

"Here masters, cakes, and tea." She smiled passing them out. "Should Milly bring over sugar?"

"Yes please." She scampered away and came back with sugar. I smiled and thanked her.

"Are masters wanting Milly to get anything else?" She asked eagerly.

"No, thank you Milly." Fred said smiling. The twins ate their cake while I drank my tea. "No sweet tooth, Evelyn?" I shook my head.

"No not really. I like them once in a while but I've never really been a sweets kind of girl." I said shrugging.

"So what kind of girl are you then?" Fred asked grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…tell us more about yourself." He looked at me curiously.

I chewed lightly on my lower lip and thought for a moment. "Well…my parents are both Aurors. They grew up here, went to Hogwarts and everything. My mom was a Gryffindor, my dad was a Ravenclaw. They got married right out of school. They worked for the ministry for a little while before they got an offer from the American Ministry. So I grew up there. They became the two best Aurors in America. I grew up going to Salem. My parents worked together during the school year, but took turns working when I was home during summers." I shrugged.

"So if they were the best in America, why'd you move here?" George asked.

"Well they got an offer from the ministry and wanted to get me out of that school. So here we are." They nodded. I finished my tea and Milly scampered over to clean up the cup and the boys plates. We thanked her and continued talking. "So what about you guys?"

"Well, our dad works for the ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. He's a strong believer in wizard-muggle equality. That's generally why we're called Blood Traitors. Our mum has 7 kids that she takes care of, so she doesn't work. Though Bill and Charlie are off on their own. Percy, us, Ron, and Ginny are all here." George informed me.

"Big family. It must be nice…" I smiled.

"It's a bit crowded sometimes." George smiled.

"But we generally get along." Fred interjected.

"Well that's good." I smiled. The clock in the kitchen struck 5. "Wow, we've been out for two hours." The twins laughed.

"Yeah, hope you weren't planning on sleeping…we should head back though. Professors will be getting up soon." Fred stated. I stood and we all headed back up to the common room. We were scolded by the Fat Lady and apologized as she begrudging let us through. "Well, I'm going to take a little nap before History of Magic. Goodnight, my dear" Fred bowed and kissed my hand before heading up the stairs. I chuckled softly and went to sit on the couch by the fire again.

"Not going to bed?" George asked as he sat next to me. I shook my head.

"No…honestly…I'm not tired." I shrugged though I knew my eyes looked exhausted. George gave me a skeptical look. I forced a smile. He sighed and placed his finger under my chin turning my face so I was looking at him. His chocolate brown eyes were staring intently at me. I felt the blood rush to my face as my stomach fluttered. His gaze was intense and pleading.

"I know there's something more. I can see it in your icy blue eyes, Eve. You can tell me." His eyes stayed on mine. I bit my lip and stared back at his eyes. After a few moments I sighed.

"Okay…I've been having nightmares. Random nightmares…It's been the same nightmare every time. My parents are investigating some dark creepy house, they're quietly moving through it, checking rooms, listening for voices, they find a group of hooded people clearly working in dark arts, they stay hidden in the shadows, just observing, and then someone discovers them. They're stuck levitated in the air in front of all the dark hooded figures. They're muttering spells and incantations trying to get free. They even try apparition. And then I see these red eyes before the killing curse is fired at them. I hear them both scream. Then lifeless bodies are just laying there on the floor, their eyes just staring off into the distance…all the hooded figures stand around them laughing…It's just the image of them laying there dead…I can't get it out of my head…" George took my hand in his rubbing it in small circles with his thumb. I watched our hands together, afraid to meet his gaze again.

"Y'know…it is just a dream. I'm sure your parents are fine. Why don't you write them tomorrow and just check in with them? It might ease your mind." George suggested, his voice was soft, like he was being careful about what words he used. I sighed still watching our hands.

"I can't I have to wait to hear from them. I never know what kind of mission they're on. I can't risk revealing them." I explained softly. _'I wish I didn't get so upset about this.' _

"Well, I'm sorry you can't check on them. But I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they'll write to you soon." George smiled reassuringly. I smiled back. He turned placing his finger under my chin again and turned me to look at him. "They'll be okay." His voice sounded strong and sincere. I smiled softly.

"Thank you, George. For being a great friend." He grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, your knight can't be any less than great." I laughed leaning my head against his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I looked at the time.

"Wow, 6 o'clock…I should probably go shower and get ready." I sat up pulling away from George. "Really, thank you for this. It was a good night, even if I didn't get to sleep." I smirked at him and grinned back.

"Meet you back here in an hour for breakfast?" I nodded and went up to my room. All the girls were starting to get up. I grabbed my towel and went to shower. I let the warm water flow over my body and felt all my muscles relaxing. _'Well…The twins know more about me than pretty much anyone. George especially…'_ I smiled as his face popped into my mind. His freckles, mischievous smile, and soft caring eyes. I turned the shower off and dried off quickly. I pulled out my wand muttering a spell to make my hair dry with soft curls. I bit my lip and debated makeup. _'I only have two classes…'_ I settle for covering my dark circles, and applying light eyeliner and mascara. _'No need to go all out.'_ We were all the main room getting ready.

"So Evelyn…where did you go last night?" Angelina asked as I gathered my books for the day.

"I just went to the common room. I really couldn't sleep so I decided to just stay down there." I answered shrugging. She nodded and continued doing her makeup. "Coming to breakfast? I'll wait for you." She nodded.

"Yeah, just need a minute." She finished applying her lipstick and grabbed her bag. We walked down the stairs to find George, Fred, Lee, and Alicia. I smiled at the twins. "Hey guys." Angelina smiled. "Let's go, I'm starving!" She led us all down to the Great Hall.

"I'm dreading History of Magic today." George groaned, "Binns is just so…boring."

"Yeah, I don't know who's idea it was to have a ghost teach the class." Fred said as we sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Our Professor is a ghost?" I asked raising an eyebrow. The twins shared a smile.

"Indeed, he's a fearsome fellow. His classes could bore you to death, but don't dare fall sleep, or he'll hex you." Fred responded in an eerie tone. Alicia snorted into her pumpkin juice. I rolled my eyes at Fred.

"I'm not stupid Fred. Ghosts can't perform magic. Now what's he really like?" I addressed the question to Alicia.

Alicia smiled, "He's beyond boring. Most students in his class fall asleep. He just looks ancient and shriveled up. And when his lips are pursed he looks like a tortoise. He has thick glasses but I don't think he sees very well…And his voice lacks tone and he just drones on and on. It's exhausting."

"How did he come to be the teacher?" I asked taking a bite of toast.

"He worked here when he was alive. He started shortly after he graduated. He fell asleep in the staff room one day, and when he got up to teach the next day, he left his body behind!" Lee laughed. I laughed, chocking a little on my toast. I coughed and regained my composure.

"Seriously?" They all nodded. I laughed again, "Well…that's one way to make sure you don't lose your job…" We all finished our breakfasts. Before heading to classes, Fred, George, Angelina, and I all headed to History of Magic reluctantly. The twins sat next to each other in the very back of the class, Angelina and I sat at the table in front of them. Professor Binns looked exactly how they had described him. I sighed.

"Hello class. We are going to begin talking about the Goblin Rebellions. The Goblin Rebellions were a series of rebellions in which the goblin population revolted against discrimination and prejudice towards their kind by witches and wizards. They were most prevalent during the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries." Binns voice was dull and hard to pay attention to. _'It's going to be a long class…especially when I didn't get any sleep…' _Binns continued to lecture and I wrote down a few dates and names he had written on the board. Angelina passed me a piece of parchment. **So, where were you really? Because I went down to check on you and you weren't in the common room last night. **I glanced at her and she smiled raising an eyebrow. **I went to the kitchens with the twins.** She looked at me shocked. **You guys went out after hours?!** I stifled a laugh. **Yes, they wanted a snack and I had nothing better to do since I couldn't sleep anyways! They know their way around, we didn't get caught.** Alicia shook her head and smiled. **Well…next time bring me! I never get involved in any of their mischief, but I think it's about time I did. Life here is so boring sometimes. ** I glanced up to make sure that Binns wasn't paying attention. I smirked at Angelina. **So, are you and Fred together?** I slid the note over to her and stifled a laugh as her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned bright pink. She shot me a glare before handing the paper back. **Are you and George?** I felt my cheeks turn red and handed her the paper back. **Nope. And you're avoiding answering!** She smiled. **We'll talk during free period.** I nodded in agreement and smiled writing down a few more notes. History of magic seemed to go on forever, but finally the bell rang and we left.

"Now off to potions with the Professor that hates every Gryffindor!" George said cheerily.

"Can't wait to see what kind of torture he puts us through this year!" Fred responded with mock enthusiasm. We all laughed and made our way to the dungeons talking about anything that came to mind.

"Well…this is pleasant." I stated the sarcasm clear in my voice. We filed into the class and sat in the back again. Angelina sat with Fred and George sat next to me. Class wasn't going to start for another 5 minutes so everyone was chatting amongst themselves. George turned to me.

"So…what were you and Angelina getting on about?" He raised an eyebrow. I looked glanced at him and began pulling out my book, ink, a quill, and parchment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"The note you were passing, just 'cause Binns wasn't paying attention doesn't mean that no one was." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "We weren't talking about anything of importance." He eyed me suspiciously and opened his mouth but Snape began the lesson cutting George off. We spent the class taking notes on Antidotes. It went by much faster than History of Magic. We were each to do some research in the library and write an 18 inch essay about which antidote we wanted to brew with our partners by next class. Once Potions was over we all headed up to the common room. "I'm so glad we're done for the day."

"Yeah well, trying to get through classes when you didn't get any sleep can be rough I'm sure." Angelina shrugged. I nodded.

"Very true. Maybe a nap before lunch will help." I looked at Angelina pointedly. She raised an eyebrow at me, and a moment later I saw the realization.

"Yeah, I could use a nap too." Angelina agreed.

"Aww, you don't want to hang out with us?" The twins whined in unison. I rolled my eyes at them.

"We'll meet you for lunch, then we can hang out." I suggested. We all agreed and Angelina and I made our way up to the girls dorm. "Alright, so let's talk." I said smiling at Angelina as I dropped my bag plopped down on my bed.

"Very smart, getting the guys to bugger off." Angelina smiled, I shrugged. "Alright, so you can't say anything!" She gave me a stern look. I nodded crossing my heart. "Right…so…I've fancied Fred since I met him. But I don't think he fancies me. I flirt with him and drop hints and just…nothing! I mean really, how dense is he?! It's been 4 years!" I laughed watching her pace around the room. She frowned at me.

"I'm sorry. I've just never actually had a talk like this before! You're the first real female friend I've had." I smiled meekly. She sighed and sat cross legged on my bed. "Why don't you just tell him that you like him?" She sighed.

"What if he doesn't like me too?" She pouted. I shrugged.

"Wouldn't you rather know?"

"I guess…it's just that…rejection sucks." Angelina laughed.

"No one likes it. But even if he rejects you, you'll still be friends. And if he doesn't like you, then he's a prat and you'll find someone better." I nudged her and winked. Angelina sat there thinking for a minute.

"You're right…maybe I will tell him. Or I could just find someone else…" she smirked. "Jealousy is a great way to find out of someone fancies you…" I rolled my eyes.

"Well we are in a school full of handsome wizards. You know what?! You should go for Flint! Then he'll leave me alone!" I laughed laying back with my hands behind my head. Angelina scoffed.

"No thank you, you can keep him." I rolled my eyes. "Well what about you though…has anyone caught your eye?" I shrugged.

"No, not really. I've only been here a couple days." I laughed, "You've had four years to get to know people." She shrugged.

"That's true…but you and George are getting close…" She stated innocently.

I rolled my eyes, "He doesn't like me, we're just friends." Angelina looked at me curiously.

"Well fine…I think we should both find guys. There's no reason for two hot ladies like ourselves to just stay single" She stood up and smiled walking over to her mirror. I laughed. "Okay, our mission. Find some guys." I stared at her.

"You're being serious?" She looked back at me with her hand on her hip.

"Duh!" We laughed and fixed our make up quickly and headed down the common room to meet the twins. We looked around the common room and noticed the twins weren't there. "Maybe they decided to take a nap too?" I sighed and sat in one of the over sized chairs and Angelina sat on the couch across from me.

"Who knows. They're probably working on their pranks." She rolled her eyes. "They're always coming up with new things. They're pretty good usually too."

"Hey ladies." Fred sat on the arm of my chair. "How was your nap?" Angelina turned red and looked at me with slight panic clear on her face.

"It was good. Nice and refreshing." I smiled at him. George sat in the other arm chair. "Right, ready for lunch then?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes! Definitely!" Angelina answered a little too enthusiastically. The twins looked between the two of us as if examining us.

"Alright, what's going on?" George asked.

"You two are acting strange..." Fred added. Angelina and I looked at each other.

"Uh…what do you mean? Nothing's going on." Angelina said as she stood. "Come on. Lunch." She came over and pulled me out of my seat. We linked our arms and hurried out of the portrait hole. "Sorry, I panicked, I wasn't expecting them to ask about us sleeping and I felt my cheeks heat up and…" Angelina whispered to me. I smiled at her and linked our arms tighter.

"Don't worry about it. I'll answer any questions." I laughed and glanced behind us, the twins were a couple feet behind talking animatedly about something. "They'll forget about it by time we reach the Great Hall." I smiled. We turned down one of the corridors and I noticed Luna Lovegood heading down the opposite corridor. "Hey, wait here a second." Angelina nodded and I ran a little to catch up with Luna. "Hey! Luna!" She turned and smiled.

"Hello," She looked confused for a moment, "I'm sorry…but I don't actually know your name…"

"Evelyn Chambers." I smiled, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time? I've seen you a few times and you always seem to be alone?"

She smiled at me and nodded, "Sure, that'd be nice. As long as you don't mind being seen with someone that's known as Loony." Her voice was calm and almost distant, like something you would hear in a dream.

"You know that they all call you Loony?" She nodded. "Why don't you say something?"

"I don't mind it. It's all in good fun." She shrugged. I smiled at her.

"Well I would like very much to get to know you. Everyone could use friends right?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

"Of course. Well…what are you doing after lunch?"

"Nothing at all. I was going to relax by the lake."

"Can we join you?" I asked motioning to Angelina and the twins.

"That'd be lovely. I'll see you in a bit." She smiled and waved before skipping away from me. I walsked back to Angelina and the twins and we continued on our way to the Great Hall while I told them about hanging out with Luna. They all reluctantly agreed.


End file.
